


Broodmare

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, It's fucked up, Rape By Proxy, Slendy's kinda broke him at this point, Toby is about 27, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, don't read it, forced to fuck at gunpoint, the slenderman breeds it's proxies, this is a fucking nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The slenderman breeds his beasts
Kudos: 13





	Broodmare

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of my headcanons that might clarify things here, I am using "male" and "female" in a strictly reproductive sense because that's the simplest way to explain things, it is not meant to invalidate trans gender identities, as I myself am trans
> 
> -the slenderman sterilizes male proxies to prevent them from getting random non-proxies pregnant, if it wants to breed more proxies, it used the females
> 
> -this is because it's easier to kidnap someone for only a few minutes to impregnate someone you'd be keeping an eye on anyways then it is to kidnap and impregnate someone entirely new who you need to watch like a hawk for several months, in addition, they'd be surrounded by strangers in an unfamiliar environment, increasing the chances that they'd suffer complications, whereas a proxy would be in their comfort zone

Lydia yawned, closing her laptop as she stood and began getting ready for bed, she stretched, restless from sitting down for so long as walked to the bathroom. She could feel a headache gathering behind her eyes, but chalked it up to simple eye strain from spending the day online. She spat into the sink, wiping her mouth on a washcloth, before going back to her bedroom to change into her nightclothes.

Laying down and closing her eyes, Lydia quickly realized that her headache was getting worst, she couldn't seem to sleep, no matter what position she was in. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she got back up, walking to the bathroom to get some pain meds, but as she glanced out the window, she thought she saw something. She went to get a closer look.

_______________________

When she came to, she was in a small, damp room with a filthy bed pushed against the wall, standing next to her was a person wearing a hoodie, his face obscured by a black cloth with an unsettling face done in red. 

She froze when she noticed the gun.

Lydia could hear footsteps approaching, and someone in a jacket and white mask came in, leading a man in his late twenties. His face was obscured by goggles and what looked like some kind of muzzle. 

The one in the mask pushed his companion down on the bed so his legs hung over the edge, and he complied without protest, the one in the mask sat next to him, gently stroking his hair in a comforting manor, the hooded one removed his pants and underwear, throwing them unceremoniously into the corner before turning to Lydia.

"Fuck him" he said, voice muffled by the fabric, Lydia shook her head, shocked, "no-no" she muttered, the hooded man reached for his gun and pointed it at her, shakily, she reached down, taking off her pants. She started to stroke herself, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. As she did, the masked man began to touch the man, fingering him as he rubbed his clit. He flinched at this touch, seeming surprised, but didn't fight back.

Once she'd been sufficiently aroused, she approached the man on the bed. Her legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, but the cold threat of lead urged her forwards. She leaned over the man, and he shifted away from her, pressing his legs together as he whimpered in protest, pawing at the masked mans jacket as though he expected him to stop this. The masked man ignored him, getting up to force his legs apart.

The hooded man pushed her towards him and Lydia felt the barrel of a gun pressing against the back of her head. She didn't need to be told what to do.

Shakily, she penetrated him and started to thrust, tears welling up as she did so until she was sobbing. He didn't fight back, his breath ragged, his eyes gazing at nothing behind his goggles. She shudders as she came, but was to scared to pull out. 

The hooded man watched her for a couple minutes before pulling her away. He examined the man's genitals for a moment, and then nodded, satisfied. The masked man helped him back into his clothes before gently taking his arm, urging him to stand, he flinched away, but made no other action.

________________________

Lydia woke up in her bed, she felt sick in a way she couldn't describe. She had a feeling something had happened, but couldn't remember anything. Not wanting to do anything else, she went back to bed.


End file.
